MeadowClan
MeadowClan is one of the five Clans in the Forest of Fallen Light. They live east of the Gathering (when facing the cats on the High Ledge) in a large meadow. Description MeadowClan is known as the 'swiftest' Clan. They have strong legs made for leaping and running. They have thin and usually built bodies for hunting. They are known for soft-kept, peaceful attitudes. They usually have bright colored pelts such as orange, tan, white, ginger, yellow, light brown. In battle, they are usually very fast and use that to their advantage. They are most willing to show mercy. They are usually tall, lanky and long-legged cats but some are large and well built. This Clan has all kinds of different bloodlines, such as the enormous Sunstar-Oceanstar bloodline, with a whopping 88 or more cats involved. When Sunstar was leader, she let a lot of stray cats in and welcomed them with comfort and care. She also accepted half-clans and former Clan cats. Culture The cats on the moors are significantly more open-minded than any other Clan, but they still have their superstitions. It’s not uncommon for a leader to choose their offspring as deputy. If the leader has been good and strong and chooses their son or daughter as deputy, then the Clan sees it as a good sign and rejoices for another great year. If the deputy becomes leader and turns out not to help MeadowClan, then the former leader will often be blamed. Due to the large amount of tyrannical leaders MeadowClan has had in the past, they’re quite paranoid when it comes to deputy choosing. When a deputy is appointed and the sky that night is clear, then it’s taken as a positive omen that the deputy was a good choice. If the sky is clouded and no stars shine, then cats begin to believe said deputy has bad intentions. Territories First Territory These cats lived in the meadows and valleys covered with greenery and only about five trees. Hills surrounded a large tree, where the leader's den was carved into. The rest of the dens were areas carved into the hills. * Camp '- Large hills surrounded a huge oak that stretched in the middle of camp, protecting the cats who lived inside. The dens were tunneled down under the large roots, providing shelter and warmth for the MeadowClan cats. Flowers and ferns were everywhere. * '''High Branch '- A large branch spiraling off from the Leader's Den; located inside the oak. Meetings and ceremonies were held there, a large clearing beneath it. Kits could be seriously injured if they fell off. * '''The Gorge - An enormous ravine stretching throughout MeadowClan territory, sharp rocks and rapid waters located inside. A common death spot, and the cause for the Great Flood; where it had overflowed and flooded the camp and territory. The leader, Sunstar, at the time, lost five lives from falling into that gorge, saving three of her Clanmates by sacrificing her own life. * Lily Pad Pond - A small pond located near the Medicine Den, covered in lily pads and lilac petals. A common sharing tongues place and a site to relax. * Vigil Hill - A place for newly appointed Warriors to watch over the camp, located slightly higher than the other hills. They must wait from sunset to sunrise before they can talk or leave. The Second Territory These cats live in a small dip in the plains, where a few trees reside and the camp is guarded by hills for the most part. A small pond is to the side, nick named Cattail Creek, and an underground river can be found. * Camp '- A small dip in the large moor, several trees spiraling up to the sky, providing shade and comfort for the long-limbed cats. Flowers and ferns protect them, hiding their scent as well. * '''High Ledge '- Located above the Leader's Den, where ceremonies and announcements are held. A narrow ledge branches out from the hill, making it up. * '''The Great Willow - A large willow located on a small hill, along with sand and a small pool of water beside it. Climbing training happens here, along with sharpening claws and fishing. MeadowClanners are very ambitious and happy to try new things. * The Running Path - A narrow trail running along the back side of camp, a way for apprentices to build up their endurance and leg strength. Lots of rocks and loose soil is kicked up here, from endless upon endless paws thundering along the dirt and sand. * Vigil Hill - Just like the old territory, a mound of dirt and grass, with flowers, sits near the edge of camp, where warriors sit and watch over the camp. * The Lazy Hollow '- A hidden cavern located in the camp, near the dirtplace tunnel. Only a few cats know of this Hollow, and they use it wisely. It's quiet and seems to relax them; it being very serene. * '''Cattail Creek '- A small creek located near the edge of camp, a log stretching across it. Cat-tails dot the edge, flowers also growing near its edge. Popular fishing spot. The Third Territory The third territory is tucked away in the middle of a grassland, surrounded by heightened hills and slopes. Several eroded openings are used as dens, and a pond sits in front of the elders' den. A large, thick arch winds above the entrance to camp, while a smaller tunnel leads to the back and out to the plains. * '''Big Tree - A large, gnarled tree spreads over the hills, casting a shadow down on camp to protect cats from the sun. * Arch - A tall, thick arch rests over the entrance of camp. It's often used as a place for guards, or when newly-made warriors must sit vigil. * Training Grounds - A sandy clearing with a few trees surrounding the edges. Stones and a fallen log provide a great place for apprentices to practice hunting and sparring. History MeadowClan was formed when five Clans known as EchoClan, EmberClan, LakeClan, ShadeClan, and SpiritClan, dispersed. The remaining members formed DriftClan, EclipseClan, and MeadowClan. The first leader of MeadowClan was Fawnstar of SpiritClan, who had just become leader of SpiritClan a moon before the dispersion of the Clans. Her deputy was Ravenleap of LakeClan. The first medicine cat was Breezemist of ShadeClan, and the first medicine cat apprentice was Cloudspirit of ShadeClan. These cats had lived in the first territory for at least 500 moons before Gorsestar, one of the more recent MeadowClan leaders, came to be. Early on in Sunstar's reign, she had made a truce with EclipseClan. This truce went through at least 2 other leaders, but recently, Spiderstar, the newest leader of EclipseClan, broke it off as soon as he became leader. This sent MeadowClan cats into a spiral of hatred and anger. At the time of Cedarstar’s (MC) reign, EclipseClan and MeadowClan had one of the worst relationships. This was mostly due to Alderstar (EC who was murderous and rageful. Crowstar (EC And Cedarstar become good friends and decided to team up against Alderstar, taking his claws. Soon, Torrentclan camp was taken over by rouges, so they stayed with meadowclan. Together they took the camp back, only to lose lots of lives in the battle. Meadowclan’s Medicine cat died (Spiderblood) saving Hootpaw torrentclan’s Medicine cat apprentice. The clans continued to thrive and Bouncesplash was made deputy of meadowclan. Alderstar and Cedarstar had a fight one fateful night, where they got caught in a small fire. Cedarstar emerged with the loss of a few lives and lung problems. Alderstar died. Following the retirement of Cedarstar and the sudden dissapearance of his replacement, Bouncestar, Wolfcall was chosen to become the next leader of his clan. Wolfstar was very vocally opposed against SleetClan joining the clans, and has installed a strong regime onto his clan, much like that of the late Mudstar of TorrentClan. High Rank History Leaders and Deputies Medicine Cats and Their Apprentice Category:MeadowClan